City
The City refers to a recurring location in Cry of Fear, a location first visited at the start of chapter 3 after escaping from the nightmare sequence "You Will Die". Simon arrives in the city after escaping the nightmare sequence, and exiting the sewers. Background The city appears in the style of a standard metropolitan urban town/small city centre with affordable housing, shops, a bus station, and access to the subways. As with most areas in the game, the city is completely abandoned, with the presence of abandoned busses and cars. The city is also the location of the first human flower. Simon receives the final SMS of the game, in which his mother asks him to return home soon and expresses concern for his safety. Simon reads a map to help him plan his route home, which takes him through Ronald Street, and through Preston Road. Moving onto the next area of the city, Simon is ambushed by the first sawrunner in the game. Escaping from the sawrunner, he jumps over a fence. He moves onto the second part of the city, in which he must make his way through another apartment block (thankfully not a maze like the other one), and head on towards Gustav-Dahl Park. Later on, Simon must backtrack to recover 2 fuses. He passes through the City again, having to climb through an abandoned bus (where a taller sometimes spawns on the other side), also possibly being attacked by several suiciders. Making his way through an abandoned office building which contains the highly useful tactical flashlight add-on for the Glock (with the majority of the rooms locked or inaccessible), Simon finds himself back at the start of the City level in Ronald Street, with a set of bloody footprints leading to the now unlock-able sewer door. Once Simon has retrieved the fuse from the apartments he must retrace his steps and either head for the next fuse, or if he already has it head back to the subways. Weapons This level contains a Nightstick, 2 M16 assault rifles (One is located in the room from which Sawrunner escapes, if you can't get it when you fight Sawrunner, you can get it when you backtrack to the area later. The second is on the bus that you climb through to access the office building), and the tactical flashlight attachment for the Glock 19. Relevance to Simon As Kirkville represents the town in which Simon actually lives, the relevance to him is never explained. It could represent the town where he went to college or did his shopping, or simply a place he passed through on the route to and from his home. Additionally, it is possible that this is where the real life crippled Simon's apartment is, with the twisted nature of the creatures in the city representing the alienation and distress he feels at being a disabled person who can sometimes be made to feel like second class citizens, or as if they're invisible to society. Gallery 20160703174843 1-t.jpg|Taller 5-city.jpg|Preston Avenue 8.jpg|Sawrunner 3-city.jpg|The Human Flower 2-city.jpg|Ronald Street 5-monwall.jpg|A Slowerstuck 20160703174947_1.jpg|The footprints show the way... Apartments2.jpg|The second apartment complex BabyAttack.jpg|Baby attack! BusClimb.jpg|The bus with the climbing puzzle Offices.jpg|The office complex Trivia *Simon comes face to face with his second dreamer in the apartment complex located in this area. Upon entering a flat to retrieve a nightstick the wall breaks and the creature appears. The creature exists merely as a jumpscare and doesn't attack the player. *The human flower located on this level will toss a car when the player approaches it. Once you circumnavigate the human flower, walking up to the car and using it will display a unique message (that the car has been totally destroyed). *This level contains the first use of the "stuck slower". The developers have stated that they included this monster to fool the player into thinking that a biological contaminant was causing the monster infestation. *The Slower seen here are slower 3, slower stuck runner and, the stuck on the wall slower. Category:Locations (Cry of Fear)